Puppy Love
by The Old Shame
Summary: What can I say? A RinSesshomaru fic dealing with... uh... problems. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. The Angsty Angsty Beginning

                                                            Puppy Love

                                                A Rin/Sesshomaru story

Here's the R/S fic I've wanted to write for so long… Just enjoy. Nice reviews welcome. On second thought, flames welcome as well… God knows I could use a good laugh. This takes place fifteen years in the future, Naraku has been defeated, and the Shikon no Tama purified and whole but not destroyed.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. And Rin. And Sesshomaru. And… you get the picture. I ain't getting squat, unless you count the satisfaction of having finally written this thing.

**_WARNING_**: YOU STEAL MY PLOT, AND YOU SHALL PAY! DEARLY! Enjoy the fic! :D

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            _CLASH!_ Tetsusaiga rang as Tokijin smashed into it. Inuyasha backed away, panting. It seemed that Sesshomaru's already superb swordsmanship had gotten better lately.

            Suddenly, Tetsusaiga was knocked out of Inuyasha's hands by a swing of Tokijin. It seemed Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention, also thinking about Sesshomaru's oddly improved skill.

            Slowly, so as not to draw attention to herself, Kagome took an arrow from her quiver and fitted it to the string. She had drawn back the string, aimed at Sesshomaru, and was ready to shoot. She had begun to let go of the arrow when a blur sped past her face, and suddenly the arrow was in two pieces! Dropping the useless arrow, she looked to her right, where the blur had come from.

            Standing between two trees, nearly unnoticeable, was a girl of about twenty-two. She stood about one and a half meters tall, and seemed from Kagome's vantage point to be of delicate build. She had brown eyes and raven hair that cascaded down around her shoulders. She was wearing a red-and-gold-checkered kimono that seemed to be brand new.

            In her left hand, the girl held a throwing knife loosely by the handle. Judging by the distance (about eighteen meters), the girl was very adept with the knives.

            Kagome racked her brain, trying to think of who this girl could be. Then she remembered. _Could this be that little girl Rin who followed Sesshomaru around?_

            A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye made Kagome turn back toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had regained Tetsusaiga and the brothers were now locked in deadly combat.

            Kagome shifted to get a better vantage point and felt wetness on the back of her neck. She put her hand up to it and brought the hand forward. The hand was red with her blood.

            Kagome looked right. No sign of Rin. Then she looked left. That was when she spotted the girl, who was now holding a katana, which had blood on its edge. Kagome was, to say the least, amazed. In the time that Kagome had been watching Inuyasha, Rin had swiftly and silently run up and attempted to decapitate her. Only Kagome's lucky movement had saved her. She had no idea how Rin could run so quickly and quietly.

            Abruptly, there was a loud _CRASH!_ and Hiraikotsu came through, destroying foliage as it went. It completely missed Sesshomaru, but on its way back, it rammed into Rin, who watched grow ever closer without being able to do a thing about it.

            Sango caught Hiraikostu and ran over to the motionless girl, horrified at what she had unintentionally done. But before Sango could reach her, there was a white blur, and Rin and Sesshomaru disappeared. Sango looked on, bewildered. "What just happened?" she asked Kagome.

            "Remember Rin, that little girl who used to travel around with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her.

            "Of course," Sango replied. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

            "She's not so little anymore," Kagome said with a hint of a smile. Sango's jaw dropped.

            "You're telling me that was _her_?!" Sango asked incredulously.

            "Indeed," Kagome responded.

            "No way," Sango said. "There's a snowball's chance in hell that he hasn't abandoned her by now."

            "It was her," Inuyasha interjected, walking over. "Smelled just the same, except for the hint of Sesshomaru that one would expect."

            "She's more or less a fighting expert now," Kagome said. "She excels at using many types of weapons, and she's fast and quiet."

            "Not to mention beautiful," Miroku said, walking up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

            "Leave it to the perverted houshi to notice that," Inuyasha said dryly.

            "Hey, I'm going straight," Miroku said, smiling at his fiancée. "By the way," he inquired of said fiancée, "I _am_ still allowed to look, right?"

            Sango whacked him on the back of the head. "Not on your life."

            "Oh. Damn."

center*                    *                      */center

            Sesshomaru looked at Jaken expectantly. Should the idiotic deformed turtle youkai not take the incentive to fetch a human doctor, Sesshomaru would have to punish him. Severely.

            Jaken noticed Sesshomaru staring at him. "What is it, Sesshomaru-sama? Do I have a wart?!" He looked frantically for some Compound W in the cosmetics case he had stolen for Rin.

            He was rewarded by a swift whack on the head. "You _are_ a wart," Sesshomaru commented. "Go fetch a human doctor and bring him here."

            "H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken responded, running to leave the premises.

            The premises mentioned were those of Sesshomaru's castle in the center of his dominion. This castle was situated on the highest plateau available so he could see as much of the western lands as possible. After all, why _wouldn't_ a youkai lord such as himself want to be able to sight most invasions of his territory?

            Anyhoo, back to the story. Sesshomaru sat attentively by Rin's bedside, looking for some sign that she would regain consciousness. For the fifth time in an hour, he put his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. It was still there, though slightly weaker. 

            Without thinking, Sesshomaru brushed a stray lock of hair from Rin's face. He froze when his hand made contact with her face. Then, gently, slowly, he moved his hand down to cup her cheek. She might die. That thought hit him like a ton of bricks. If she died, he would never get to tell her how he felt… he shook his head. _Don't be rediculous_, he chided himself. _I take care of the girl, nothing more_.

            And on that note, he sank into a reverie.

center*                    *                      */center

So, like it so far? I certainly hope so. Believe it or not, this fic was NOT intended to be this angsty. Don't worry, it'll get more cheerful with time… maybe. I may just kill Rin off.

Obsessive fanboy part of brain: Yeah. Riiiiiight. And… oh, look! There goes a flying pig!

The rest of my brain: True. Anyhoo, review please! I won't continue if you don't review! (Uh-huh. Right. I'm sure.)


	2. Reminiscing

Puppy Love

A Rin/Sesshomaru Story

Chapter Two

Reminiscing

I'm BACK! And better than ever! Now FUN-SIZED, as well! Okay, but seriously, folks, back to the fic. As you can see from the title of the chappy, this'll be about the reverie mentioned in the last chapter… SO! On with the fic.

*                      *                      *

BEGIN CHEESY FLASHBACK INTRO SEQUENCE WITH THE CLOUDY, WIGGLY DISSOLVE, AND THE CHEESY SOUND EFFECT

Ten Years Ago 

            "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran up to him, her face a mask of terror. The tiger youkai stopped short and attempted to spin around and run, tripping on its tail.

            Sesshomaru was on it in an eyeblink. He held the youkai up by the throat. "Tell me," Sesshomaru said softly, his voice laser sharp. "Why did you attack a being under this Sesshomaru's protection?"

            "S-s-sesshomaru-sama!" the youkai spluttered. "I swear, I had no idea she was your mate!"

            Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "This Sesshomaru would not stoop so low as to take a human mate. Humans mean nothing to me, nothing." His eyes narrowed more. "Not even this one," he hissed.

            "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama!" the trembling youkai ejaculated. "I just assumed because she was under­ your protection­—"

            "Assume nothing," Sesshomaru snarled, ripping the other's throat out. He looked around. "Where did Rin go?" Sesshomaru demanded of Jaken.

            "I don't know," the deformed turtle youkai replied. "She just ran off around when you said you didn't care about humans."

            Startled, Sesshomaru realized how tactless he had been. He had prepared to chase after her when he realized that she probably needed some space. Then he heard her scream. He groaned and sped off in the direction of the scream.

*                      *                      *

END FLASHBACK

            It had turned out that this was the first (or second, perhaps) of many attacks Rin would suffer due to her transition to womanhood. The youkai that attacked were all weak ones, unable to control their urges while in heat. Sesshomaru ripped each and every one apart. However, this had prompted him to give Rin self-defense lessons…

*                      *                      *

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Seven years ago… 

_            CRACK!_ The wooden swords smashed against each other. "Good!" Sesshomaru praised Rin. "But now that you can effectively block, let's see if you can do it while moving."

            As they sparred, Rin wiggled her body around to make sure she could block every strike. She was doing admirably well for a fifteen-year-old, but it wasn't _right_.

            "Rin, you mustn't worry about losing ground," Sesshomaru criticized. "Don't plant your feet, move them!"

            "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said, suddenly somehow leaping over him (those lessons really paid off) and striking from behind. Of course, Sesshomaru quickly spun to block, but it was a feint. Instead of striking high, Rin switched tactics and swung toward his gut. Since he was simulating a real battle with her, he didn't utilize his superb reflexes and thus had the wind knocked out of him.

            "Excellent, Rin!" Sesshomaru commended when he got his breath back "Speed and strength appear to be your two best qualities. Now, to train you to be silent."

            Rin's face fell.

            "In battle, baka."

            Rin's eyes lit up.

*                      *                      *

END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

            _Ah, those were the days, Sesshomaru reflected. He had been getting closer to Rin (no, he hadn't, why had he just thought that?) and she was getting more and more self-reliant._

            Wait. He _had been getting closer to Rin. He remembered, smiling slightly, and incident that had occurred, oh, about three years ago._

*                      *                      *

BEGIN FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

Approx. three years ago 

            Sesshomaru sat on the roof of his castle, looking at the stars. He had just sent Jaken out for some new kimonos for Rin… she was growing like a weed. A very attractive weed, like a dandelion… Sesshomaru shook his head, willing those thoughts to go away.

            He always got those thoughts when Rin was in heat. That was partly why he was on the roof, to get away from the intoxicating scent of her pheromones. However, he seemed to be more and more preoccupied with her recently anyway, so it didn't work.

            He heard a soft step behind him, and knew from the scent of the pheromones that it was Rin. She called out timidly, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

            He sighed. What did it matter, he could control himself. "Over here, Rin," he called back quietly. She padded over and sat next to him.

            "Whatcha doin'?" Rin asked quietly.

            "Looking at the stars," Sesshomaru replied, equally quietly.

            "Really," Rin said. "You don't seem like a stargazer to me."

            "Ah, I only spare a few nights a month for it," Sesshomaru answered, cursing his tact (or lack thereof).

            "It's to get away from me, isn't it?" Rin asked softly. She stood up. "I'll just go."

            "Rin…" Sesshomaru began. "Rin-chan, don't go."

            Rin looked up, probably surprised at the familiar term. "Rin-chan," she said softly, almost to herself. "Sesshomaru-sama called Rin 'Rin-chan'." A deliriously happy grin spread over her face, and she plopped back down, closer to Sesshomaru than before.

            A few hours later, she was asleep, snuggled against Sesshomaru. He gently picked her up and carried her to her bed.

*                      *                      *

END FLASHBACK

            He was nearly grinning now, lost in memories of many such later nights. He sat there for hours, thinking about the girl that he not only protected, but loved.

*                      *                      *

So, you like? I hope so! Thanks to Angel64-chan, GreaterBeast-Xellas-chan, Aisha C-chan, and especially my oneesan Jacey-chan for reviewing!


	3. Bloodspray or: The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 3:**

**Bloodspray;**

**Or, The Hunt Begins**  
  


Another installment! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

                                                *                      *                      *

            Every night since that fateful one three years ago, Rin had gotten bolder and bolder. The night before the ill-fated attack on Inuyasha and company, she had ended up in Sesshomaru's lap. He had stroked her beautiful raven hair as she fell asleep.

            A noise roused Sesshomaru from his memories. Jaken had walked in with a human doctor. "Sesshomaru-sama!" the annoying green youkai said. "This doctor was the only one who didn't run at my approach. I took this to mean he was an excellent doctor. After all, only a fool would attempt to heal someone under the protection of the great taiyoukai Sesshomaru if there wasn't a high chance of success."

            "You realize, of course," Sesshomaru said casually, "that you've used up your only long line in this fanfic, correct?"

            "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said.

            "Sesshomaru turned to the doctor. "Well, examine her, you buffoon!"

            "H-h-hai, Sesshomaru-sama, greatest of all youkai, lord of all---"

            "Just examine her," Sesshomaru said, sighting inwardly. Humans were such idiots.

            "Without any more delay, the doctor began undressing Rin for examination.

            "Leave the room, Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "If I need you, I'll come find you."

            Jaken obliged, though probably not without curiosity as to Sesshomaru's desire to protect Rin's privacy.  
                                    *         *          *  
  


            An hour later, the doctor delivered his diagnosis. "Sh-sh-she has several internal injuries. To the best of my knowledge..." He trailed off, took a deep breath, and tried again. "To the b-best of m-my knowledge, n-n-no doctor alive could possibly heal her."

            Sesshomaru snarled and tore the man limb from limb. He reveled in the spray of the man's blood and prepared to feast on the carcass. Then he saw Rin, covered in the doctor's blood.

            He shook his head and was once again a civilized taiyoukai. Then he looked at Rin again and wept.

            When he finally stopped, he washed Rin off and put her in clean clothes. He really had to learn to control his temper when he was around her.

            "Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. "Come here!"

            A few minutes later, Jaken walked in. "Hai, Sesshomaru-samaaaahh!" he finished with a choked off scream.

             Sesshomaru ignored the scream. "Make ready to leave," he said imperiously. His eyes narrowed. "We have a brother to find."

                                                *                      *                      *

            Sesshomaru's overly sensitive nose easily found Inuyasha, who was inexplicably still in Sesshomaru's domain. However, Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru before his arrival and was ready with Tetsusaiga.

            Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha. "For once, I'm not coming to kill you," he said. "I've come to speak to you, brother to brother."

            "Feh," was his brother's response. "I'll believe that when you throw Tokijin down in front of…" He trailed off as the mentioned sword hit the ground in front of him. He sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Okay, what do you want?"         

            "She needs help," Sesshomaru said, gesturing with his head toward Rin (who was being carried by a weary Jaken). "I need to get her to a doctor who can cure severe internal injuries."

            "Damned if I know any good doctors," Inuyasha shot back.

            But that wench of his… _Kagome,_ Sesshomaru thought… walked forward. "Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly.

            "What?" he asked back gruffly.

            "OSUWARI!" she yelled. Inuyasha let out a muffled cry of pain as he was smashed headfirst into the ground.

            "Anyhow," Kagome continued as if nothing had happened, "I happen to know of some _very_ good doctors. But you'll need to trust me with her for a while."

            "And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked, radiating calm.

            "It's because those doctors are in my time, and I'm almost certain they'll be even more frightened of you than the ones here. And besides," she continued, "No one can get through the well without the Shikon no Tama." She held up the pink shiny jewel.

            Jaken's eyes were drawn to the jewel. "Ooh, shiny."

            "Wow, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, mock surprised. "That's the most intelligent thing you've said since I met you!"

            "That hurt, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said. "But although I disagree with what you say, I'll defend to the death your right to say it---OW!" Sesshomaru had kicked him through the air.

            "Stow it," he said. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and handed over Rin. "But remember," he hissed menacingly, "She's under my protection." He saw Kagome's eyes travel to his bloodstained clothes. She gulped.

            "I understand," she said, and took the girl. "Come on, Inuyasha, grab on!"

            Inuyasha pried himself out of the ground and grabbed her sleeve, and they jumped in together. Right before they passed through, Sesshomaru heard Kagome say, "_Never_ turn someone down if they have a young girl in distress!"

            Sesshomaru settled down by the well to wait. "Jaken."

            "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

            "Watch the castle while I'm away. If any official papers come in, stall them."

            "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." He left for the castle.

                                                *                      *                      *

So, didja like it? I hope so! Thanks to the ten people who have reviewed so far, including multiple thanks to multiple reviewers! And as for the well… I believe that it's in western Japan, but don't quote me on that… wait, lemme check! No, it's not, I'm mixing up west and east… oh well, pretend! Oh, and I'm sorry the chappy's so short, but I'm getting over my writer's block from this fic. Okay, now I'm done. You can go review now! I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEWERS! Okay, now I'm REALLY done.


	4. Betrayal

CHAPTER FOUR

BETRAYAL

I'm BACK! I was on vacation, so I got to write this and part of Chapter FIVE! WOOHOO! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers, especially my oneesan Jacey and new friend Ruzena! I LOVE YOU ALL!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN IT! *gets beaten up by lawyers* I'M JUST KIDDING! CAN YOU BLAME A GUY FOR TRYING TO LIVE THE DREAM! *punched* OW! OKAY, OKAY! I don't own it. THERE, HAPPY?! *mutters* Bastards.

                                                                                                * * *  
  
500 YRS. LATER  
  


Kagome emerged from the well carrying Rin and half-dragging Inuyasha. She ran toward her house with Inuyasha just ahead. She barged into the kitchen.

            "MOM!"

            Her mother walked into sight. "Yes, dear?"

            "I need a good doctor," Kagome said, indicating Rin.

            "Why don't you go to Dr. Toriyama?" her mother suggested. "He's a good pediatrician."

            "Uh, Mom?" Kagome said. "I'm thinking more along the lines of ---"

            "He'll examine her and refer you to a specialist," her mother interrupted.

            "Of course!" Kagome exclaimed, dopeslapping herself. "Bye!" They ran out.  
                        * * * * *

                                    TWO HOURS LATER  
  


            Kagome looked at the doorplate. Yes, this was the doctor she had been referred to. She opened the door and walked in, followed by the cap-wearing Inuyasha (who was carrying Rin).

            She went to the receptionist. "Is Dr. Takahashi-sama in?"

            The receptionist looked at her over her granny eyeglasses. "Do you have an appointment?"

            "No, but this girl may die without proper medical attention!" Kagome explained hurriedly.

            The receptionist considered this for a moment. "Go ahead in," she finally said.  
            * * * *                *  
TWO MORE HOURS LATER...  
  


            The doctor walked out of his office, looking solemn. "I'm sorry, I've tried everything known to medical science, but..." He didn't finish. He didn't have to. "I'm terribly sorry. I know it's not much consolation, but I won't charge you a single yen."

            Kagome walked back home with Rin's inert form in her arms. Inuyasha laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully. Although he hadn't done anything, he had been there when she needed him, and for that, she was thankful.

            She found herself getting lost in his eyes. Slowly, automatically, they drew together and kissed. That's when Kagome remembered Rin, and that she would have to tell Sesshomaru. She dissolved into tears, and Inuyasha drew her into an awkward embrace.  
                                   * * * * *  
500 YRS. PRIOR  
  


            "What did you way?" Sesshomaru said evenly, his emotions betrayed only by his voice breaking.

            "She's going to die any second, Sesshomaru," Kagome repeated. "I'm very sor--" She gasped in pain. She looked down. Buried in her gut was a dagger. "But ... how...?"

            Rin leaped out of Kagome's arms, smiling mockingly. "I seem to have made a full recovery." She grinned more as one of her throwing knives went into the throat of a stunned Inuyasha.

            Suddenly, she heard a whirring from her left. Instinct and painful experience told her to duck. She did so as Sesshomaru jumped into the air and Hiraikotsu flew by. Sesshomaru sliced it in half on its way back.

            Simultaneously, Rin fired an arrow at Sango. It hit her in the eye and she went down.

            Rin dropped her bow, spun, drew her katana, and blocked a blow from Miroku's staff in one fluid motion. They sparred for several minutes, then Rin knocked his staff away and chopped off his head. Sesshomaru looked on approvingly. Jaken looked on flabbergasted.

            "But ... how?" the toadlike creature echoed Kagome.

            "Quite simple, really," Rin said exultantly.

            "How long have you been conscious?" Sesshomaru asked.

            "She took me to some strange doctor," Rin said. "He healed me, then I woke up. After I confirmed where I was, I threatened the doctor at knifepoint to tell them I was dying. They brought me back here, and you know the rest."

            Sesshomaru processed this. "I must say, Rin, I'm impressed. I didn't know that you possessed that kind of cunning."

            Rin beamed in pleasure.  
                        * * * * *  
500 YRS. AND THREE WEEKS LATER...  
  


            A thirty-year-old geneticist, obsessed with cloning, began work on her greatest project yet. She grinned to her self, half insanely. If it took all her life, she, Kagome Higurashi, would revive her friends and get revenge on that little bitch.

                                                                        *                                  *                                  *

PLEASE don't kill me! That's all I have to say. It ain't permanent! They'll be back! And by the end of the fic, they'll even be semi-normal! Cuz, you know, there's no such thing as normal in my fics.


End file.
